Modern Romance
by prxncess
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles as Emma teaches Killian about the 21st century and the pair figure out their relationship. Will include angst, fluff, and whatever comes to my mind. *This project is for my own benefit and includes random and unrelated pieces that I didn't want to turn into stand alone stories*. Captain Swan obvs.
1. Showers

**So this is just a collection of drabbles regarding Killian, Emma, and their romance (will include fluff, angst, and my OTP; Killian x the 21st Century). I don't think people even think about how out of his element Killian must've been in our world, so I'm going to shamelessly explore that. Here we go -**

 **I own Once Upon a Time. I'm also a monkey with a computer. (Hint: neither of those things are true).**

"I need to go back to my place," Emma said as her companion continued to pepper her with early morning kisses.

"No," Killian growled into her neck, tightening his hold on her. She loved these moments with him more than anything. When there were no villains, no curses, no portals sucking her into another time. It was just him and her on his boat and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't find that anxiety that always lived inside of her. She was truly happy for the first time in a long time (maybe forever). Still, she was still acutely aware of how bad her breath smelled.

"I need to go; I have to brush my hair, and my teeth, and shower,"

"What's that?" Killian asked, removing his lips from her skin and meeting her green eyes with his piercing blue ones.

"What's what?"

"A shower?"

"Seriously?" Emma deadpanned. He gave her a smirk and an eyebrow raise in answer and she could tell he was being incredibly serious. She often forgot how different his world was from hers. There was so much he didn't know, and she knew that, but _c'mon_ a shower? "It's how most people bathe in this realm."

"Well, you can bathe here," Killian's lips went back to their original task; ghosting lightly over her collarbone.

"You'd enjoy that wouldn't you," Emma gave a breathy laugh that shifted into a moan when he bit right _there._

"Immensely so," Killian admitted, that damn smile taking over his expression. It was one of her favorite smiles; it made him look like he was 15 and doing something he should absolutely not be doing.

"How do you even bathe here?" Emma asked, though she suspected it was far from luxurious.

"With a bucket," Killian shrugged. She waited to see if he was kidding. To confirm that wasn't how he had been keeping clean his entire time in Storybrooke. Apparently it was.

"Alright," Emma sighed as she stood up from the cozy bed, instantly feeling colder without his arms around her. "Let's go," she said as she began to collect her clothing from around the cabin.

"Where are we going, love?" Killian asked as he stood up. This time he was wearing Emma's favorite smile; the one that let her see how in love with her he was. It was his unguarded, unrestrained smile and though she saw it very rarely, it never ceased to make her heart flutter.

"To change your life, pirate."

 **OOO**

"Okay," Emma began. She was perched on the edge of the shower tub in her parent's bathroom. Killian was staring at her expectantly from his position on the toilet. "You turn this," Emma gestured to the chrome handle, "to the left to start the water. The farther you turn it, the hotter the water gets. See the little colors, blue is for cold and red is for hot."

"You can control the water's temperature?" Killian asked. He was doing his best to feign boredom, but Emma could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"Yes! Much better than your bucket, isn't it?" Emma cooed in an overly enthusiastic voice.

"Don't knock my bucket, Swan," Killian growled. Emma always enjoyed pushing his buttons, as he did hers. Killian stood up from his seat and crossed the tiny room to where she sat. He kneeled in front of her and pulled on her neck so that their foreheads were pressed against one another.

"But I like to knock your bucket," Emma retorted, fingers knotting in his hair.

Killian gave a hearty chuckle in answer. "You are going to be the death of me, lass, I swear it."

"Good," Emma smiled, "Now quit distracting me. I'm about to show you the wonder of indoor plumbing."

Killian backed off, eyes never leaving her face. He kept one hand on her knee and remained squatting in front of her. "I'm ready."

"Alright. One," Emma grasped the handle, Killian rolled his eyes. "Two," Emma flexed her arm, thoroughly enjoying being melodramatic. "Three!" Emma yanked the handle, starting the water flow.

His reaction was priceless.

He shot backwards, sliding across the floor until his back was pressed against the wall. He stared at the water like it was magic itself in liquid form.

"Killian, it's water," Emma smiled. She was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Where does the water come from?" He was still staring up at the falling droplets.

"It's a system of pipes under the ground that bring the water up."

"And where do the pipes get it?"

"I… I don't know."

"Fascinating."

Emma had to bite down on her lip to keep from laughing. He reminded her of her three year old brother, Neal; constantly asking questions. She'd never tell him how much she liked to teach him about her world. It made her useful. It made her feel needed and appreciated and she loved that more than he would ever know. "You can touch it, you know," Emma smiled warmly at him, watching as his eyes bulged when she stuck her hand under the water. "It's kind of the point actually."

Killian made his way over to the shower; hesitantly sticking his hand under the shower's stream as though it would hurt him. "It's so warm," Killian whispered with wonder.

Fuck he was adorable. "Ready to admit that your bucket is nothing compared to this?"

"I admit nothing," he smiled as he finally turned to face her, eyes alight with happiness.

"Oh c'mon! It's so much better. Besides, I haven't even shown you the best part."

"And what would that be, Swan?"

Emma watched his reaction carefully as she peeled off her tank top. She had the deep satisfaction of watching his eyes go wide as he visibly swallowed. She slowly stripped off the rest of her clothes and for the first time in a long time, Killian was speechless. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him.

"Shower sex," she replied before she pushed off him and stepped into the water.

"Oh yes, Emma," Killian breathed as he stripped off his leather jacket. "You are most certainly going to be the death of me."

 **OOO**

"Alright, that was better than my bucket," Killian admitted as he watched Emma wrap a towel around her heavenly form.

"I told you," she smiled, standing up onto her tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss. He could get used to this.

"You never did answer my question, Swan." Killian wound his arms around her back as she nestled up against his bare chest.

"And what was that?"

"Where do the pipes get the water from?" Killian couldn't keep the smile out of his voice and he broke out into childish laughter when she began to playfully smack him.

"Killian," she groaned.

Oh yes, he could definitely get used to this.

 **Yay for the first one! The little convo about the pipes was inspired by a scene from the movie Enchanted! Hope you guys liked it! Also I just made a Vine which you can follow - my name on it is Forever Once, my bio says "I worship at the altar of Jennifer Morrison", and my icon is a pic of Jennifer and Colin wearing flower crowns :). Love you guys - feedback is always appreciated! - Kate**


	2. Beds

**Thank you for the lovely response to the last drabble… Now for some angst!**

 **I don't own OUAT. I do have a framed photo of Colin O'Donoghue on my bedside table (kidding… maybe).**

The 21st century came with many perks.

Everyday life was significantly easier here, Killian thought. Emma had graciously taken on the burden of showing him all the amenities life offered him in Storybrooke; washing machine, coffee pot, microwave, shower (that had certainly been a fun experience). Still, there were certain things that he missed from his old life. It had been simpler then; he had been a pirate, a perpetual loner, and so he was never held accountable to anyone other than himself. Now he had people he cared about, who cared about him. For the first time in nearly 300 years, Killian Jones had a family and that was a lot to take in.

And his bed was too damn soft.

So that's how he ended up on the deck of the Jolly at 3 in the bloody morning. He'd be back by the time Emma woke up; the thought of her thinking he had abandoned her nearly killed him, but he just needed a minute. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened, and it was becoming a more frequent occurrence. He'd wake up in the middle of the night and roll over in the too-soft bed and see her laying there. Her presence always soothed him, she was his home, but in those quiet hours of the night he was faced with his overwhelming inadequacy. She was pure perfection; the sun, and moon, and stars in human form. Killian had no doubt that she was the focal point of the universe. She was kind, and brave, and selfless, and had saved all their lives countless times, and what was he? He was angry, and selfish, and crass, and _broken._ He didn't deserve her love, time, or fluffy feather bed. She shouldn't have chosen him. One day she would wake up and see what he was, what he is; a pirate.

And she is a princess.

When Liam died, Killian changed, as most do after such a loss. He became the man he never wanted to be, a man his brother would be ashamed of. He stole, pillaged and killed without blinking. When Milah had come into the picture, his actions did not change. Killian loved Milah, would always love her in some sense, but he was not his best self when he was with her. He continued to stumble down his dark path until Emma found him and set his life ablaze. He wanted to be better for her (and while he made mistakes) it felt so _good_ to do the right thing. To be the man his brother wanted him to be. He needed Emma; she was his everything, but she didn't need him. And one day she would see.

"Hey," her voice called, breaking him out of his reverie. He whipped around to face her, guilt overwhelming him. She had awoken and he wasn't there; what was wrong with him?

"I'm so sorry, Emma. I didn't mean for you to awake; I… I just… I needed," he stumbled around looking for the words.

"Don't worry about it," Emma said, giving him a sad smile.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, love. You're too good for me. I…" Killian was cut off as Emma wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him to her. He fell against her; leaning down to bury his face in the crook of her neck.

"It's okay, Killian."

"No, it's not. I don't deserve you," he muttered into her hair. She pulled back and placed her hands on the sides of his face. He felt her thumbs brushing over his cheeks and it was only then that he realized he had been crying.

"Don't. I'm going to say something and you're going to listen to me and I need you to hear me when I say it. Okay?"

"Okay," Killian whispered.

Emma took a deep breath and shut her eyes, bracing herself for whatever she was about to say. "I know you've been coming down here at night. At first I thought it was about me; that I wasn't good enough, that you were going to leave me." Killian could tell that what she was admitting was incredibly difficult for her and he went to interrupt but she quickly silenced him with a look. "But then I realized that you wouldn't do that. You would never leave me. You have given up everything for me and my family, and you've left no doubt in my mind that you're in this for the long haul. And then I realized that maybe I hadn't done the same for you. That somehow everything I felt on the inside wasn't clear on the outside; that you couldn't see how completely in love with you I am. So, let me make one thing very clear; I, Emma Swan, love you, Killian Jones, with everything I have. I am, and always will be, yours. I will never leave you. You have a family Killian; me, Henry, my parents, even Regina. You have a home. You're stuck with us," Emma laughed then and he swore it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. In that moment she elicited an emotion within him he didn't know existed, so powerful he nearly suffocated. He had been made with the sole purpose of loving Emma Swan. He had no words so he simply kissed her and hoped it would be enough. Hoped it would be enough to convey how much he loved her, and how damn _grateful_ he was that she was in his life. He didn't deserve her and he never would, but maybe it _was_ possible that she loved him enough to stay.

Killian learned to like the feather beds. He learned to sleep through the nights without waking in fear. He learned not to doubt Emma's affections.

He learned that when it comes to family, love has no limits.

 **Really abrupt ending I know, but wanted to crank this out because it's been in my head all day! Love you all! xoxo ~Kate**


	3. Cereal

**This is pure fluff with just a little bit (or maybe a lot) of jealous Killian. Inspired by the real MVP- the Peanut Butter Cap'n Crunch sitting on top of my mini fridge in my dorm (it's currently the only food I have in this damn room).**

 **Dedicated to everyone who loves food as much as Emma loves Killian.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time (I'd probably have more groceries in my house if I did)**

He awoke to banging. He instantly knew who was causing the ruckus - she had never been a morning person. A quick glance at the clock told him that she was running late, as he would be if he didn't get out of her ridiculously comfortable bed. He was taking Henry sailing today and the boy was always punctual; a trait he had most likely learned from Regina because it was most certainly not Emma.

Killian began to collect his discarded clothing from around the room. He hadn't planned on spending the night at the loft but Emma had been _very_ persuasive last night. He was just finishing buttoning his shirt when he heard voices.

"Emma, what on Earth are you doing?" Mary Margaret called out. Killian heard Neal gurgle from her arms; sound really did carry in the loft. He was momentarily distracted by that idea and just how _much_ her parents were hearing but Emma's voice pulled him out of his revere.

"Captain Crunch isn't here," Emma growled. More banging.

"That's what all this fuss is about; Captain Crunch?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No, of course not! It's about the fact that I'm late, and there was no more hot water in the shower, and I stubbed my toe, and all I want is Captain Crunch," Emma replied, voice rising in frustration.

"Emma," Mary Margaret started, and Killian could detect the humor in her voice, "is it that time of the month?"

" _Mom_ ," Emma roared.

"Sorry, sorry! Be quiet, you don't want to wake Hook," Mary Margaret replied, their voices getting so quiet he could no longer hear, which was good. He needed a minute.

Captain Hook did not get jealous easily; why would he? He was dashing, and charming, and devilishly handsome. He didn't need to be jealous.

Killian Jones was a different story.

Captain Hook was the man the world saw. Killian Jones was a man reserved for very few; Emma first and foremost. Killian Jones was insecure and jealous and prone to bouts of self-loathing, especially when it came to Emma.

Jealousy was the most prominent emotion as he stewed in her bedroom. Who was this "Captain Crunch?" Why had she mentioned him with such strong desire, such want? Why did she look for him when she had a bad morning? Why not Killian?

He knew what he had to do. He had spent nearly 300 years finding the crocodile's weakness, he could do the same for this Captain Crunch. He would fight and gladly perish for Emma's heart and no one would stand in his way.

Killian Jones was a man with a plan.

 **OOO**

"Henry?" Killian called from his place at the wheel; watching the boy carefully as he adjusted the rigging.

"Yeah?" Henry replied as he stepped back to check his work. Killian could already tell it was perfect; the boy had taken to sailing quickly and it brought an indescribable pride to Killian. He had long ago begun to consider the boy his own and Killian was hoping he wasn't wrong when he sensed the boy looked to him like a father. Today, however, Killian didn't know where his loyalties would lie. Henry was intensely protective of Emma and he may be unwilling to divulge any information regarding Captain Crunch. Regardless, he had to try.

"Are there any other men in your mother's life?" Killian called out tentatively, attempting to feign disinterest.

"What?"

"This morning Mary Margaret and your mother were discussing someone by the name of Captain Crunch and I… I was wondering if… if she was previously involved with him and if there are any unresolved feelings between the two of them." Killian couldn't bring himself to look at the boy and chose to fix his gaze on the horizon instead.

"Wait a minute… you think that…" Henry suddenly went silent and Killian instantly turned towards the boy. He swore there was a trace of amusement in Henry's eyes before his face took on a more somber expression.

"You should speak to my mom about that," Henry said, his tone grave. Killian swallowed and attempted to find words but could only muster a nod before he turned away.

Of course that meant he couldn't see the massive grin that overtook Henry's face. The boy knew he would pay for it later, but this was just too good an opportunity to pass up.

 **OOO**

The lad was right; he needed to talk to Emma.

Of course that was much easier now that he was slightly inebriated. He wasn't piss drunk, mind you, just drunk enough that his lips were loose enough to broach the topic of Captain Crunch. So that's how he ended up at the loft, banging on the door.

"Coming!" he heard her shout before the door swung open. She looked damn beautiful in her sweatpants and glasses, hair pulled atop her head. So beautiful he nearly forgot why he had come. But no, he had a task to complete and he wasn't leaving until he figured out this Captain Crunch business.

"Evening, Swan. Are your parents home?" Killian asked as he sauntered in. Judging from the quiet he already had his answer.

"No," Emma replied as she shut the door, confirming what he knew. "They're at Granny's with Neal. I didn't know you were coming over," she smiled as she kissed his cheek, moving past him to pick up a glass of wine from the counter.

"Expecting someone else were you?" Killian asked, barely able to keep his voice neutral. The look of pure confusion on her face did ease his mind a bit, but it wasn't enough.

"What?"

"I heard you this morning with your mother, talking about _him_ ," Killian growled the word and it took every ounce of self-restraint he had to not kiss her. Stake his claim on her heart. Let everyone know he was hers and she was his.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. Who's him?" Emma questioned, voice raising ever so slightly. He knew how she hated when she was accused of something. Emma had been on the defensive her whole life. Normally, he only wished to soothe her in these types of situations, but he was so damn worried about this captain that he couldn't see straight. She was the best thing in his life; his light. He couldn't lose her.

"Captain Crunch! And I asked Henry about him so don't you dare try and deny anything!" Killian shouted. He watched her face change; go from angry to confused before it suddenly clicked and then she did the damnedest thing.

She laughed.

Hard.

"Don't you dare laugh, Swan. This is serious business," Killian pressed, but she wasn't paying attention. She was opening a cupboard, still laughing, always laughing. She pulled out a red box and made her way back to him.

"Here," she said as she handed him the box, her laughter having given way to a large smile.

"I don't want this bloody box! Talk to me, Swan."

"Read it," she implored.

"We're discussing something important; I'm not going to…" But as the words were leaving his mouth Killian happened to glance down at the box in his hand and read what was spelled out in big white letters.

Cap'n Crunch.

"What is this?" he asked, voice barely a whisper.

"It's a breakfast cereal; my favorite breakfast cereal. It also comes in chocolate, peanut butter, and berry flavors," she smiled as she took the box out of his hands and placed it on the counter.

"A breakfast cereal?" Killian repeated sheepishly. He'd been jealous of a bloody breakfast cereal.

"Yes, although in all fairness that drawing does have something about it." She laughed as she gestured to the ridiculous cartoon man on the box before wrapping her arms around her neck. "Silly pirate, you know there's only one captain in my life."

"Me?" he smiled as he placed his forehead against hers.

"You."

And when he kissed her, he knew it was true. She was his just as totally and completely as he was hers. Nothing would change that fact, even if he lived another 300 years. They were a family.

Speaking of family.

"I am going to kill Henry."

 **There you go - abrupt ending, random drabble, and lots of fluff. I hope you all have a lovely rest of your week! If you want to check me out on tumblr it's .com** **and my Vine is forever once with the selfie that Jen posted for Colin's birthday as the profile picture. As always, reviews (positive or constructive), faves, and follows are always appreciated. Much love xxx ~ Kate**


End file.
